Barden Online Singles
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: When Beca is forced into the world of online dating, what will happen when she realizes she's quickly falling for the stranger who seems to know her better than she knows herself? Bechloe


**Author's Notes: Okay, I'm preparing to take the plunge into new waters here. Pitch Perfect is amazing, so I decided to attempt a Bechloe story. Read and review, give me your honest opinions—I value them more than you awesome people will ever know. Happy reading, and much love! **

**Summary: When Beca is forced into the world of online dating, what will happen when she realizes she's quickly falling the stranger who seems to know her better than she knows herself? Bechloe**

**Chapter 1 **

Beca sat at her desk, idly tapping her fingers to an unknown beat. She loved mixing music, and she loved making music, but inspiration seemed to be eluding her lately. Ever since the ICCA's had ended, something just seemed missing. _Screw it._ She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the few contacts that were listed. _He's probably going to force me to watch some lame ass movie, but whatever_. She clicked on Jesse's name and couldn't help the small smile that formed. There was a time when she thought that the two of them were meant to be together, or some disgusting cliché crap like that, but it passed quickly when they both realized that they worked better as friends. Opening his contact, she began typing out a message, when there was a frantic knock at the door. Only one person knocked like that.

"BeCAW! BeCAW! I know you're in there!"

Shaking her head she tossed her phone onto her bed and opened the door to find not only Jesse, but their friend Fat Amy as well.

"DJ Small Fry, long time no see."

Beca cocked her head and glanced between the two of them. Sure, they were friends, but seeing the two of them hanging out on their own was a bit strange.

"Hey guys. Was just about to text you, Swanson. What's going on?"

Jesse smiled awkwardly and shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Amy, who as usual, wore an expression that gave no indication as to how she was feeling.

"You gonna say something or do I have to guess why you're here."

Jesse's smile faded immediately and realization hit her. She had seen this look from him before, and it signaled that he was about to tell her something that she wasn't going to like.

Amy stepped forward wordlessly and plopped down on Beca's bed.

"Shortstack. We have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it—at first. We plan to convince you."

Beca began to protest, but Amy held up a hand, silencing the brunette.

"Becs, trust us on this."

She had no idea what they were planning, but Jesse looked far too nervous, which led her to believe that she wasn't going to be happy. He grabbed his laptop out of his backpack and sat down beside Amy.

"Take a seat, Mitchell."

Beca sighed and sat down.

"So, J-man and I had an amazing idea, and we worked really hard on bringing everything together, so keep that in mind when you respond."

The two glanced at one another and nodded in sync, before finally turning the computer around to show Beca.

"_Barden Online Singles"_

"Guys, what the hell is this?"

Jesses cringed. This was going exactly how he thought it would.

"Becs, just hear us out. You've been pretty down in the dumps lately, and I know you won't say anything, but I think a part of you is lonely. We know you don't really like putting yourself out there, so we made you a profile."

Beca tried to argue, but realized he was right. She _was_ lonely. Being with Jesse had been nice, but there wasn't that distinct spark between the two. She loved hanging out her fellow Bellas, but it wasn't enough to quell the bouts of loneliness that she sometimes felt. Unless she was with…

…no. She wasn't going to think about her, not now. _Put it out of your head._

"Can I at least see the lame profile you two losers made me?"

They both lit up and scrambled to shove the computer into Beca's lap.

After reading for a few minutes, Beca looked up and stared pointedly at Fat Amy.

"I'm gonna go out on the limb here and guess that you made the name?"

**DJShawty is now online** blinked mockingly at her from the top of the screen.

"You know I have a way with words. Did you read the actual profile yet?"

Beca pulled a face and turned back to read.

"….takes time to get me out of my shell, but I'm unbelievably loyal…have a strong affinity for making music, and for tattoos and piercings in random places…lacking height but makes up for it in winning personality…"

She glanced up at them, her jaw slightly slack.

"Really? 'Winning personality'?

Fat Amy shrugged and looked away.

"Obviously we had to exaggerate a bit, but we think we did an excellent job."

Jesse's hopeful smile crushed her soul a bit.

"Well? What do you think?"

It would be so easy to lie and say that she wasn't interested. Tell them to get out and take their awful idea with them. But maybe…maybe it wasn't so awful. Online dating was impersonal. There was so need to pretend to be something she wasn't because if it didn't work out, then what did it matter? They were just a stranger on the internet. But the main reason she was considering it was that maybe, _finally_, she could move on. Her heart clenched at thought, further convincing her that it was the right decision.

"Yeah, sure. What the hell."

The two cheered and moved in to hug her, but she backed away and put up a hand to stop them.

"No, none of that. Just leave me so that I can mess around on here, and see what I'm in for."

Jesse shot her a thumbs up. "This is going to be awesome, just wait and see."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door on her friends. What did she just agree to?

-  
"She's never going to go for this, you know how she is." Chloe let out an exasperated sigh before turning to her friend.

"She's going to think it's stupid, and she's going to throw them out."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"They haven't texted yet, but they'll convince her. Besides you, Jesse is her best friend, and we both know how persuasive Amy can be."

Chloe wanted to believe her friend, but the situation seemed hopeless.

Get Beca to fall for her through an online dating site simply because she disliked the direct approach. Whose genius idea was this, anyway?

"Chlo. It's fine. I did you the honor of making your profile, you can thank me later."

Chloe pouted, hoping that Aubrey would see how foolish this was. Beca was a difficult person, everyone knew this first hand. A light smile ghosted her lips as images of the small girl's scowl came to mind.

"All you have to do is message her, get her attention. You know her and what she likes."

Chloe furrowed her brows.

"Bree, you hate Beca. Why are you so into making this work?"

Aubrey crossed her arms and turned away.

"I don't hate her, I just don't like her attitude. What I think isn't important; you like her, and you're my best friend. I support you, as long as the person isn't a complete idiot. Which, you know, is up for debate with her, but still."

Chloe got up and pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"What you think is very important to me, Bree. There's just something about her."

Aubrey pushed the redhead away and smiled.

"I'm going to stop you before you go off on a Beca tangent. Come look at the profile I made for you, and tell me what you think."

Chile grabbed the laptop and sat down, reading the profile intently.

**Orange_Citrus_Splash**

She giggled lightly. The name was appropriate.

"...perky personality, a loyal friend...loves singing and dancing, walking on the beach at midnight..."

"Really, Bree. You had to put that in there."

Aubrey shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that qualifies as one of your favorite things."

Chloe rolled her eyes and put her hands up to cover her face. Aubrey didn't have to look at her to know how worried she was.

Chloe had used everything in her arsenal to get Beca's attention, but the small brunette remained resolute in her dense disposition.

Aubrey noticed how frustrated her friend was, especially during Bella's practice, and wanted to do something to help. She may not have liked the small alternative girl, but she loved Chloe. And really, Beca had to be stupid not to notice Chloe's blatant flirting; she practically threw herself at the girl every chance she had.

Aubrey glanced down as her phone chimed loudly. She smiled and turned her phone around to show Chloe.

"She agreed to it. DJShawty is her name. Go get her, tiger."

Chloe let out a deep breath and clicked the little box that let her message Beca.

'Here goes everything...'

**To Be Continued**


End file.
